Drake (Don Bluth)
'Drake '''is the main antagonist in the 1995 movie ''The Pebble and the Penguin. He is vain, arrogant, cruel, rude, and just an all-around jerk. He was voiced by Tim Curry, who also voiced Hexxus, Maestro Forte, and Professor Calamitous. Biography Drake wants Marina to be his mate'' only'' because she is the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, unlike Hubie who genuinely loves her. Knowing that Marina was already interested in Hubie, who was planning to present her with a courtship pebble, he devised a plan to get rid of Hubie once and for all. The morning after Hubie found the perfect pebble, he got tripped and encountered by Drake, who tried to steal the pebble from him. Hubie refused and Drake dropped him from an icy ledge into the water below. Hubie barely escaped the leopard seal lurking in the dark waters and ended up stranded on an ice flow drifting out to sea. Thinking Hubie was dead, Drake began to hound Marina to forget about Hubie and accept his pebble, or she'd be banished from the rookery for failing to take a mate. Marina, undaunted by his manipulations, refused him every time he asks. Drake then began to threaten her by saying she'll end up "a shark's dinner" if she continued to refuse him, but she still rejected him. The day before the mating ritual Drake kidnapped Marina, intending to force her to be his mate. Hubie arrived on the scene just in time after escaping from a pod of killer whales. Drake initially gained the upper hand and knocked Hubie out. Thinking he's won, Drake grabbed Marina and carried her off into the depths of his base. Hubie was revived by his friends and charged after Drake. The two engaged in a fight in which Hubie gained the upper hand by using the fighting techniques taught to him by Rocko. In the end, Drake brought about his own demise by launching a very large stone chunk aimed at Hubie and doing considerable damage to his base. The base became unstable and several stone slabs broke off from the overhang and crushed Drake, ultimately killing him. Trivia * Drake (along with the other characters) has teeth and fingers. This is odd because penguins do not have any of these, to say nothing of the cape. *It's never revealed what species of penguin Drake belongs to, however, given his size and lure, he may be an Emperor Penguin. *Drake was possibly inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston, as they both have much in common: **Both are very muscular and adored by many females except the main female protagonist, who knows the villains aren't right for them. **Vain, arrogant, and believe themselves to be the best. **Both want to marry the main female protagonist simply because of their beauty. **Both try to kill the male protagonist in order to ensure they get the girl. *However, unlike Gaston whose true colors are gradually revealed throughout the film, Drake is already pretty much shown to be a villain during his first scene. *Drake is the villain of the movie. * Drake is also similar to Troy from The Reef **Both are arrogant, flirty, bullies. **Both tried to steal the pretty girl from the wimp (Drake wanted Marina from Hubie, Troy wanted Cordelia from Pi). 636px-Drake scheming plan.png|Drake plotting to make Marina his mate Drake menacing towards hubie.jpg|Drake walking menacingly towards Hubie So Nerd drake.jpg|"So, Nerd. I hear you wanna be a big "Lady's man!" Marina is mine!" Drake threatens Hubie.jpg|"Wake up and smell the seaweed you little fool. No one's gonna marry a loser like you." give me that pebble drake.jpg|"Now gimme that stupid pebble" Bye hubie drake.jpg|"I hope you can swim better than you can talk. Bye Hubie! Sleep with the fishes!" 640px-Drake's evil grin.png|Drake's evil grin Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache.jpg|"Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache!" No? NO? .jpg|"No? No?! Oh I get it you're joking.jpg|Oh, I get it! You're Joking Laughing Drake.jpg Drake dances with Marina.jpg|Drake dances with Marina Drake forcefully carries Marina.jpg|Drake forcefully carries Marina Hubie! I thought you were dead.jpg|Hubie! We thought you were dead! Now you're gonna wish that you were.jpg|Now you're gonna wish that you were. Drake charging at Hubie.jpg|Drake charging at Hubie Drake Lunging at hubie.jpg|Drake lunging & Charging at Hubie Drake grabs Marina.jpg|Drake grabs Marina But hubie pinches his foot.jpg|Drake after being bitten by Hubie Hubie about to punch drake off the cliff.jpg|Hubie about to knock Drake off the stairs Drake's breakdown.jpg|Drake's Breakdown Drake crushed by a boulder.jpg|Drake getting crushed to death by a boulder Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Bullies Category:Avian Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Singing Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Comedic Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Attention-Seekers